Love and War?
by deathnotelover12
Summary: A blur of certain 'events' leaves Hayner more then confused and frazzled. He knows the agreement, he knows that he's being stupid, he knows that he's not supposed to get attached...How can you can not? Saving himself from heart break is harder than he thought it'd be. YAOI, Seifer X Hayner! Don't like, don't read ONE-SHOT


**A/N Ah, I know I should be doing other things but I can't help but have ideas for these two XD I **_**love**_ **them together ;w; Hope you guys like this~ Seifer x Hayner needs more love ;^; they're so cute together and there's not much out there about them! :( I shall help spread the love! Sorry about not getting much out, but I hit some writers block and fuohif but I've been working on this for a tiny while between my writers block ;w; so I hope you like it! It's super long, and it's all for you~ ;w; I know you guys didn't go crazy over my last Seifer/Hayner story, so I hope this is decent ;^;**

**Warning! Yaoi( happens right away~ XD), strong language, Seiner ( Seifer x Hayner), some nice man love~ I own nothing but the plot and what's written down below. Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>0-Hayner-0<p>

My mind whirled as I felt a hot, wet, tongue slip into my mouth as I struggled for breath. Bucking my hips up, I ground them on my attackers hard-on, eliciting a loud moan from both of us. Suddenly a hand was fumbling with my belt, hot, hitched breathes were at my ear as he struggled with my pants. I went to try and help him undo them, but only got an angry growl in return. Fine with him wanting to do it himself, I ran my hands through his hair, glad I finally got the stupid hat off his head. My heart was pounding with excitement at the thrill of knowing we could get caught at any moment. I don't even know what the hell is happening, but god does it feel really good. Lips were roughly pressed against mine in a needy kiss, his fingers finally getting my pants undone. I hissed at the sudden air on my lower regions as he tugged my pants down, seeing as I wasn't wearing any underwear. That fact only earned me an animalistic smile from the other man as he slipped his pants down enough to free his aching member. I licked my lips at finding he had the same decision this morning and neglected to wear boxers too. Looking up into his icy blue eyes, I saw the hunger that I'm sure was in mine as well.

My head lolled back as his strong hand was suddenly wrapped around my erection, my hands uselessly clawing at his shoulders. Oh fuck! It didn't help that he had his throbbing member pressed against mine and was jerking _both_ of us off at the same time.

" Fuck! Ah! Mh~! Seif-! AH~!" I moaned as I desperately bucked into his hand, wanting him to go even faster. He smashed his mouth over mine again to silent both of us, it coming out as muffled grunts now. The next thing I know, I'm arching my back off the wall, pressing our bodies together as warmth suddenly spilled over his hand and our stomachs. My vision was dotted white as we both collapsed against each other, the wall being our only support. Our panting breaths mingled together, seeing as our mouths were an inch apart. We locked eyes again and I could tell we were thinking the same thing…. _What the hell just happened_..?! Our eyes widened at the same time, the fucking _realization _finally kicking in and getting through our thick skulls. Seifer quickly backed away, shaking his hand that was covered in our mutual jerk off. He cursed as he picked up his beanie, angrily pulling it on his head as he tucked himself in and zipped up his pants. Giving me one last glance, he left me there, dazed, to figure out what to do with myself.

" What the fuck just...happened…?!" I moaned, sliding down the wall as I buried my face in my hands. This wasn't what I fucking wanted! All I wanted was a good fight, blow off some steam, and go on my merry way. Instead I nearly fucked with my personal bully! What the hell got into me?! Or _him_ for that matter! It takes two to nearly fuck after all. Oh god….oh god, oh god, oh _god_! Fuck! How the hell am I supposed to face him at school after he ran off after we both came in his hand?!

Let me tell you how this all started. It was about an hour ago, when I went looking for trouble as always.

0- An Hour ago-0

I gritted my teeth as I felt my blood boil, the hot day not helping my bad mood. I've had a really shitty day and there's only one person I want to see. Said beanie covered head was right where I thought it'd be. My balled up fists were clenched tight enough that I nearly broke skin. Not caring about rules and being fair, I hauled off and sucker punched him in the side of his face. I watched in satisfaction as he stumbled, hissing in pain as he whipped his head around to look at me.

" I'm pissed." I simply growled, watching his look change from pissed to challenging. He must not have liked that punch because he didn't go easy on me and threw me up against a wall, having me have to fight hard to not get hit on the face. The more we struggled, the more my blood rose. I was seeing red. We both paused, our faces close as my eyes flickered down to his lips before I looked back up at him, seeing that he was having a similar thought. In the next second our mouths were pressed together as we shared grunts of pleasure, the moment not love filled was was fueled by our need for release.

0-Present time-0

That's how I got to being very confused, both generally and sexually, as I got up on my shaky legs and pulled my pants back on. How did we go from trying to beat the shit out of each other, to making out and trying to get in each other's pants?!

That's what I asked Olette when we all got together like we usually do, but I used fewer words.

" Hey 'lette? You think it's normal to feel hate and have it suddenly change to...something else?" I asked, fiddling with the popsicle in my fingers to distract myself. Roxas and Pence only looked at me like I had lost my marbles, and I can't say I blame them.

" You mean hate turn to love? Actually there's something in your head that, in the heat of a moment of hate filled passion, it can flip suddenly and make you only feel the passion without the hate. Like your hate/love switch suddenly over heats and flips sides kind of thing. Make sense?" My beloved girl friend explained, always being smart. If I wasn't totally appalled of the idea of us together, I'd kiss her. She's more of a sister though, so there's no way I'm kissing her.

" Um, yeah. Thanks…" I mumbled, trying to hide behind my ice cream, having to start eating it quickly since it was melting all over my hand, reminding me of earlier.

" Why do you ask?" Olette looked over to me with her big doe eyes and would die if I told her it's because Seifer and I almost fucked. At least it'd be legal, seeing as we're both 18. Trying to hide my blush, I finished up my seasalt ice cream, getting up to go throw the stick away.

" N-No reason. I just thought that it'd be impossible to have that kind of thing happen is all. I… gotta go. I'll see you guys tomorrow." I hurried to get out of there, feeling all their stares on my back. There's no way that didn't draw suspicion…. now they think I'm in love with someone I hate, which is a list of one person….

As soon as I got to my house, I flopped down on my bed, burying my face into my pillow. Reaching my hand down, I massaged the bump forming in my pants, Seifer popping up into my head now. Upset, I tugged my pants down, bucking my hips into my hand, grunting into my pillow. I pictured that my hand was something completely different, Seifer's panting breath in my ear as that fucking body he loves showing off presses against mine. His insides tighten as I kept up my pace, my hand getting covered in precum as my hips kept moving. Panicking, I cupped my cock with both hands as my back arched with my climax, my cum filling my hands. Fuck that was close! I nearly got it on my bed like a fucking idiot. The last thing I want to do is sleep in Seifer induced cum…

I nearly wanted to kill someone at seeing that I was already getting hard again. It's like my fucking body is rebelling or something! Pissed off, I just washed my hands off and stripped down and went to bed, not bothering to help my fucking hard-on. Hopefully with a little sleep it'll just go away….

0-Morning-0

It most certainly didn't go away and I even had a wet dream about Seifer, making getting dressed more complicated than it had to be. Hoping my baggy pants would hide my erection, I headed out for school, looking forward getting to gym after first period. I can blow off steam there and maybe it'll distract me from my sudden fantasies about fucking or being fucked by Seifer. God, what is this world coming to..?!

I sighed in relief at managing to avoid all of my friends so far, gym now in my grasp. Yes, finally! My salvation! I can beat the crap out of something without anyone thinking it's anything more than me just being pissed! My good mood went straight down the drain at seeing a certain blond face smirking at me, my heart lurching as I tried calming my blush. Fuck….! I forgot about Seifer being in this class! Great! It says it all on that stupid face of his! ' Hey Lamer, boy did you moan loud yesterday! What if I tell all your Lamer friends that you're so fucking _gay_.' Not meeting his gaze any more, I headed over to the storage closet, planning on hiding in there as long as possible. I want no part of him and whatever he has to say about what happened yesterday. I'm sure he'll just call me gay and use it as more things against me.

Once I was in the safety of the closet, I wrapped my arms around myself, feeling a lot more upset about thinking that he'd only laugh at me than I should be. It was just a stupid mistake. Our hate/love switches both screwed up at the same time is all. I doubt either of us has gotten anything in a long time, so we probably wanted another warm body to fuck. Guessing that it couldn't hurt anything, I closed my eyes and let my newly woken up mind fantasize about him.

" God, you don't know how weird this is for me, but I need you, _now_." A husky voice suddenly purred my my ear, a sound of a door closing pulling me back down to reality. I may… have let out a very… unmanly squeak at two hands grabbing my hips, but I was surprised, okay?! I didn't think that he'd suddenly be saying things like that in my ear when we're both in the closet.

" S-Seifer! Fuck, you gave me a heartattack!" I gave him a look that told him that I didn't like him sneaking up on me. I didn't even hear him come in here! Was I really up in my head that much…?

" Maybe if you weren't day dreaming of me, you'd have heard me come in here. Nice place you ran to. The _closet_. Really? Could you be more stereotypical?" The blond teased, leaning down suddenly. I jerked away, seeing that he was going in for a kiss. Oh no no no! I'm not having him teasing me like that again. My heart started slamming against my ribs, trying to get out of this situation too.

" Stop. You're not teasing me again." Seifer had the _nerve_ to look bewildered with _me_. Like I had said something weird. I don't want to be touched by him again when I know he's only doing it to mess with me.

" _Tease_?! You think that's what I'm doing? Teasing you?" Seifer took a step towards me and I knew that I had said something wrong. I was slammed into the nearest wall, my hands pinned above my head as I struggled to get away from him. Fuck! Now's not the time for him to be stronger than me! " You think, _this_," The blond ground his hips on mine, there a definite bulge in his pants. My head lolled back as I choked out a moan, my mind spinning at the sudden contact. " is just me teasing you?! No. This is me wanting to fuck your brains out," Seifer's hot breath was at my ear as I began panting like a dog. " _Hayner_." At my name being said, I let out a groan, allowing him to grab me and set me on the ground.

" W-What am I supposed to think about my tormentor suddenly wanting to fuck me? Hard to believe." I pointed out, my eyes rolling back in pleasure at him grinding his hips over mine, both of our bodies firing up at the contact. I watched through hazy eyes as he pulled something out of his back pocket, pausing at seeing what it was. " Wait…. you brought _lube_ with you?!" I squeaked, flushing red, the thought of him preparing for this being _very_ embarrassing.

" Of course. I'm horney. Can't blame me for wanting to have it be good for you too." He shrugged as he covered his fingers with the lube, flipping me onto my stomach. I didn't expect any warning from him, and that's just what I got, no warning. I hissed as he slipped a finger in, the feeling really odd. I gritted my teeth as he already put another finger in, obviously not being one for patience. God, if there was a time for being at least a _tiny_ bit patient, it's when he's fucking sticking fingers in my ass! I'm not a blow up doll, I have _feelings_! What, has his dick taken control of his brain?!

" A-Are you trying to ah- f-fuck me, or are you trying to break my ass you- fuck-ing dick!" I swore, hissing as I tried squirming away from him. That plan ended quickly as an even sharper pain spread through my tail bone at my struggles. Ow ow ow ow! Okay, moving hurts. Let's not do that! Sure enough, I only got a scoff from Seifer, him not knowing how this feels.

" Yes, and I'm sorry for that, _Chicky_," I twitched in annoyance at his new 'pet' name, finding it worse than Chickenwuss. " but if you haven't noticed, we could get caught at any time, so I'm trying to get to the pleasure quick. Unless you _want_ your parents to know we fuck?" My face went pale at the thought of my _parents_ finding out about….whatever this is. Oh, that'd be the end of me… " I promise that I'll be gentle next time, but right now I know we both need this, so try to deal with it for a little longer, 'kay?" To my shock, Seifer leaned down to start kissing my neck lovingly, putting another finger in, it not hurting that bad. He's capable of being gentle? Since when?!

" You make it sound like there _is_ a next time. What makes you think you're getting near my ass again, huh? What the fuck even _is this_?!" Trying to keep my voice down, I felt my rage start pooling in the pit of my stomach, wanting to just haul off on this jerk, but he has me in a...situation. I think it's not smart to mouth off at a guy who has total control of your cash and prices. I want to walk out of here, thanks, not limp.

" Oh? You're saying that you don't want this?" He hummed, his lips moving to my ear, confusing me with what he's planning. Just before I could open my mouth, his finger moved, stroking something inside me. A sudden _unbelievable _please washed off me, my vision going hazy as I muffled my loud moan. H-holy shit…! My body defied me by rocking back into him to try and get him to do whatever that was again. Fuck that was good. " Sweet spot~." The blond purred into my ear, only making me moan into my hand again. Fucking sweet spot. Why the hell did I choose to ignore sex ed?! Looks like one of us paid a little _too_ much attention….bastard. " Listen, I have no idea what this is, so let's just call it a 'friends with benefits' situation, huh? I don't like it as much as you, but it sure as hell beats a hand right? Can't really do this with girls, since they're too, 'feelings' and not enough accepting it for what it is, a fuck. You can accept that, can't ya? Obviously you don't like me, going off of the fact you'd be fighting me if my fingers weren't in you. But you like this, I like this. It's a mutual benefit. We can fuck, then go back to hating each other after." You know you're in deep shit when _Seifer_ is making perfect sense. When he puts it that way, I guess that could work. Fuck every once in a while, beat the shit out of each other the rest of the time. Works for me. Maybe this way I can control the sudden Seifer thoughts this way.

Not wanting to say anything, I moved my hips back as a sign for him to just get on with it. I want to go back to trying to not get caught. That'd be nice. Covering my mouth better, I readied myself as I felt his fingers leave me, knowing what's coming next. The brute's mouth returned to my neck as his body pressed flush against mine. Naturally I tensed up at the feeling of a throbbing dick against my ass, my own confused cock copying Seifer's throbbing as my breath came out in pants. What is he waiting for?! Just put it in! My eyes screwed shut, waiting for him to do something. After what seemed like forever, he finally pushed his tip in, my body jerking at the intrusion. Calm down Hayner. It hurts if you don't relax. The pain was unbelievable as he slowly went the rest of the way in, his wonderfully hot breath blowing over my skin. He's definitely bigger than his fingers! Fuck!

Seifer returned his attention on nipping and sucking my sensitive neck, probably leaving hickeys like the asshole he is. Can he not be possessive for a second?! I'm not his! And my friends will wonder who gave them to me! Stupid! Rolling my hips back, I growled to let him know I didn't want him to mark me. He's the one who wanted to hurry, so hurry! My mind went blank as he finally moved, giving a rough thrust, managing to right my sweet spot right away. Gasping, I let my head loll back, my back arching into his toned chest. I didn't even react to his low chuckle at my reaction. Who fucking cares when it feels like _that_?! Seifer moved to grab my hips, letting him thrust even harder, causing my hands to desperately claw at the floor, it becoming impossible to not moan out loud. The threat of being caught only riled me up even more, my brain not seeing getting found out as a bad thing right now. Fucking god Seifer! Holy shit, please!

" S-Seifer~! Ah, fuck~! More! God, please!" I moaned, not caring if I sounded pathetic right now. He needs to do it harder! I need fucking more! My lust dimmed my brain so much that I was only mildly surprised when he grunted and flipped me onto my back. Adjusting to this sudden change in positions, I wrapped my arms around his neck, clawing into his back. With the change in angles, he hit my spot even more, making stars burst into my vision. Holy shit that's nice! I'm surprised I'm not drooling! Maybe I am, I don't even know any more! Seifer covered my mouth with his again, just in time to muffle an especially loud moan of mine. My climax was nearly there, and I'm guessing the blond realized it too, considering he's really thrusting hard now. Our animalistic grunts mingled as we kept it up, my back arching as I hit my high, my eyes rolling back at the intense pleasure. Seifer's warmth suddenly filled me up as we pulled away for air.

" Fuck…" He breathed, collapsing on top of me as we both caught our breaths. My hazy eyes finally caught sight of the fact he had his hat off. Humming, I tiredly reached up to run my hands through his soft hair. No hat, nice.

" You're not wearing your hat." I mused, not getting that it wasn't a normal thing to say to the guy who just fucked your brains out. He messed me up, so there! It's not my fault I care about his hat! Seifer laughed, making my body shake a bit since he was on top of me and all.

" Wow Hayner. You worry about what's on my head when we just had _sex_. Nice to know where your priorities lie." The scarred man teased, getting a pout out of me in return. He even said my name too…." You know, usually people say things like, 'oh, that was great' or something after sex, not question where someone's hat is."

" Well it's just that you usually wear the damn thing 24/7 is all! It's hard not to notice you not wearing it is all…." I mumbled, moving to try and push him off of me, finding myself weaker than normal. The jerk only let his full weight press down on me just to spite me, his damn smirk much too close to my face for comfort. Frowning, I watched him look over me, wondering what the heck he was looking at.

" You look like hell. Might want to change that uniform." He sat up, shamelessly wiping the cum off his length with his hand. Geez, couldn't he have at least used like a towel or something?! Looking down at myself, I cursed at the fact my whole stomach and shirt was covered with my climax. Just great! Grumbling to myself, I got on my feet only to pause. An unpleasant feeling went up and down my back at something warm and slimy running down the back of my thighs. Seifer of course burst out laughing, getting to see what happened better than I could. Twisting around, I glared at the fact Seifer's cum filled me up a bit _too much_ and the excess was now leaking out. Oh that's wrong on so many levels.

" You shut up you ass! This is all your fault! Couldn't you have pulled out before you shot your load, instead of having it running down my legs?!" I hissed, pulling off my ruined shirt to chuck it at him. Unfortunately he has great reflexes and caught it without a second thought. " You're the one with scratches down your back now, so there!" I huffed, looking in the mirror they had in here, woefully looking over my marked neck. Man, I definitely _look_ like I've been screwed….

" Tell me about it. Next time, put away the claws, Chicky." Said bully mumbled, probably rubbing at his clawed up back. Like I care! He deserved it! If I knew he'd care, I would've given _him_ a hickey to get back at him. But he doesn't give a shit and I know it. He'd probably admit to me being his fuck buddy if someone asked him. Pulling on a clean gym shirt, I turned to scowl at him, not liking him now that he's not turning my libido on.

" What's with you and the 'next time's'?! I never agreed to shit! And don't fucking call me that! I have a name, dickwad!" I bit out, storming over to the door, not caring if it was odd that we were both in here for such a long time. It's nearly the end of class, so everyone is changing anyways. Irritated, I ruffled up my already messy hair, not giving a shit about how I looked. I'm going to be late to my next class as it is, so why even care?

" What's with you and denying how much you were fucking _begging_ for that. Who knew you were a little slut?" I gritted my teeth at that, wondering what the hell I ever saw in that freak. Boy was I clouded! " And I know you have a name, but it seems to be a trigger word for you, so I'll only let you hear it when we're having sex, how's that?" Having just about enough of this guy's teasing, I abruptly turned, throwing a punch his way. Of course he caught my fist and quickly twisted my arm behind my back, shoving me up against the nearest wall. Growling, I flailed my legs the best I could, trying to get him off of me.

" Gah! What's your fucking problem! Just leave me the hell alone!" I yelled, only earning myself a rough tug of my unruly hair, my head pulled back at an awkward angle. Seifer for once, _finally _looked like his old self and was glaring at me again. I never thought I'd be _happy_ to see him going back to wanting to beat me up!

" You think you're in a position to be ordering me around? Huh?" At that he pulled my arm even further back, my muscles straining, not meant to bend that way. Hissing in pain, I glared back at him, knowing that even if this….thing kept up, that we definitely aren't gonna be a lovey dovey couple. " Maybe I'll stick around just to annoy you, what're _you_ gonna do about it?" He snapped, giving me a sadistic smile before he pushed me into the wall, my head hitting it painfully. Crumpling to the ground, I clutched at my head, wincing at him leaving to go change. Fuck my luck… I probably should've tried to be nice to him so I could avoid injury. That's what a smart person would've done, but then again, I never saw myself as being too clever.

After I picked myself off the ground, I headed off to join my friends at lunch. It was useless of me to try and hide my limping and the fact I was babying my arm. I'm sure Seifer pulled one of my muscles, since it sure doesn't feel good. Plus I now have a massive headache and a sharp pain in my ass. That's just great. Olette knew I was hurt as soon as she laid eyes on me, her green eyes widening in concern. Roxas and Pence had their backs to me, so they started freaking out at Olette looking so worried. Before I knew it, all three of them were rushing over to me like I was in fucking pieces.

" Oh Hay! What's wrong?!" Trying to maintain my pride, I shook her off, huffing at them all treating me like a child. I'm fine! Obviously I'm walking, not well, but I'm walking. So I'm fine. Leave me alone.

" I'm fine." I mumbled, pushing them all away as I went over to our table. I gritted my teeth as I sat down carefully, my ass hurting in a thousand different ways. Jesus god! Fuck that hurts! I winced at everyone else sitting down, the table moving enough to upset my injuries.

" Dude, you look like you were put through the grinder. What the hell happened to you?" Roxas bluntly asked, concerned for me like the good friend he is. I'm surprised that they didn't manage to figure out the it was Seifer yet, since I only ever fight with him. Everyone else knows that I'm not someone to fuck with. I guess in both ways… Olette wouldn't stop nitpicking at me, her maternal instinct going nuts. Frowning, I pulled my head out of her hands, not liking that a couple bruises on me throws them in a panic.

" I told you, I'm _fine_. I just had a run in with Seifer is all." I grumbled, my answer not making Olette feel any better, since she scoffed at my explaination.

" ' Just a run in with Seifer'? Hayner, when are you gonna learn to stop picking fights with that guy? Clearly he can kick your ass pretty well, so learn when enough is enough. Be the better man and walk away." Olette chastised, looking over my injuries again as I pouted. She makes it sound so easy to walk away from him, but he doesn't let you! I couldn't just ignore him saying what he did to me, but its not like I can tell _her_ what he said to me. " Now what exactly did me do to you, so I can know how bad it might be."

" Well I threw a punch at him, he caught it, he twisted my arm behind my back and threw me up against a wall, then slammed my head against the wall and knocked my feet out from under me." I told her, leaving out the big part of him screw me senseless. The less she knows, the better. I don't think she'd handle me even remotely being with Seifer well. Though knowing her, she'll probably figure it out without me telling her about it. She's just too smart of a girl for her own good. I'm not even really hiding this, since you can't hide anything from her for long. I'm just hoping she's not going to overreact about Seifer and I's agreement.

" Geez, you're hopeless Hay." My brunette friend sighed, brushing my hair back out of my face gently, acting as motherly as ever. I can't say that I don't love her on some level, but I definitely wouldn't want to have a romantic relationship with her. She's too….sisterly for that. Plus she's too good for me, clearly she can do much better than me. She's protective over me, since she claims that someone should be watching over me, and I'm sure she returns my platonic love. I could see her and Pence though. 'Lette is the 'soft guy, cuddly' type, which Pence is the very definition of. Roxas is only slightly tamer than I am, and he's not Olette's type, and both of us are too rough and wild for her, and we both love her like family. I can't imagine Roxas being with someone as calm as Olette. He's gonna be with another wild person I'm sure. Too much of an adventure junky not to be. God, why am I analyzing my friend's love lives…? I think he hit my head too hard.

Sighing, I told them that I didn't feel like eating anything, and before they could get up to go get their lunch, none other than the leader of the Disciplinary Committee himself walked by. My anger bubbled up at finding him looking right at me, giving me a superior smirk. The idiot doesn't know when to quit and kept walking up to our table. As he passed by, he kept his eyes on me, slapping my back hard enough to send me forward slightly.

" Hey Chicky," He hummed with a smirk, while he continued on his way, shoving his hands back in his pockets. That stupid nickname made my eye twitch in annoyance. I swear I'm gonna kill that bastard. My group of friends looked at the retreating Seifer, then to me and back. They didn't seem to understand our little encounter, and I'd like to keep it that way.

0-Three weeks later-0

Seifer wasn't kidding when he said we'd be doing it often. It's been three _weeks_ since he first forced me into this whole mess, and we at least did something sexual once a day, maybe more if either of us were bored. I can't say I've completely hated it, since it does let us blow off steam. Seifer is also pretty….great...at...having sex so, I mean, it, feels...nice. The only annoying thing is now _craving_ him, since my body starts aching if I don't get a Seifer fix. Pure, animalistic, unadulterated, sex. A little, 'hey, yeah, I'm bored, let's do it.' and then we go our separate ways. Though it has been hard as of late to just...say goodbye after it. I mean, Seifer has gotten, nicer? Don't get me wrong, he's still himself. It's just….I don't know… like he's a lot easier to be around. He's not as big of a jerk as he was at the start. He's kind of gotten more and more normal, and...it's nice. So when we get together to just do it, I kind of don't want to let go. I'm turning out more and more like those girl's he says that you can't just fuck and leave because they get attached. Look at me, pathetic little me, attached to _Seifer_. What a laugh. It's his fault, since he started to hang around after we finished and would just... talk ...and I started learning more about him. What a jerk...

It hasn't helped that Olette figured out a bit of what we do. About a week into it, Olette pulled me away from the guys and finally questioned my mysterious hickeys that got darker everyday thanks to my blond attacker. She told me that she wasn't stupid and that she saw something going on between Seifer and I. I came clean to her, and she wasn't too shocked or disgusted. Olette just told me to not be stupid and to make sure that I don't let him break my heart or anything. I'm trying….she doesn't know how hard I'm trying... but it's getting harder and harder to not want more. It'd just be nice to…. I don't know….to just _have_ someone….I don't even know what to think anymore. He's driving me nuts!

I feel like such a girl right now. We swapped numbers a while ago, so I texted him that I wanted to do it and am now waiting for him to show up. Leaning on the outside wall of our school, I quietly played with my fingers, wishing that I hadn't agreed to any of this. We're fuck buddies, nothing more. I'm not allowed to confess that he's gotten into my head and that it physically _hurts_ when we part ways. Stupid heart. What good is that stupid organ if it can't realize that this is all one-sided?! Sighing, I wondered what I was even still doing here, patiently waiting like a love sick little puppy dog. I'm such a loser….I looked up at the sound of heavy shoes trotting over to me, a bare navel and a smug grin greeting me. Can't he even bother to cover up his stomach?! To my growing displeasure, my body reacted already, my erection already forming in my baggy pants at the thought of what's coming.

" I'm surprised, usually I'm the one who has to go to you, not the other way around." Seifer mused, heading over to me with his usual strutt. He knows all my sensitive spots now, so it doesn't take him long to get me going. Though it goes both ways and I know how to get _him_ going too, so we've both got each other's bodies figured out. I squirmed at him looking over my body, hoping that he wouldn't be able to tell what was happening to me. " Geez Chicky, already excited? I haven't even touched you yet." The beanie wearing brute gave me an amused smile as he leaned in, placing his hands on either side of my head. Even if I wanted to escape, I was trapped between him and the wall. My breath hitched as his mouth got close to my neck, my head tilting back to let him do whatever he wanted to. I'm too tired to fight him for dominance. He can have the control. I just need _him_. " Willing today?" His hot breath burst across my neck, getting me to shiver at the feeling. Suddenly I remembered where I was, which is still on school grounds where anybody could just look over and catch us like this.

" Seif-, n-not here." I gasped, it too late to think properly because of his hips grinding against mine. The threat of people seeing obviously didn't bother him, since he ran his tongue along my neck, running his hands through my messy hair. Embarrassing mewls slipped out as I panted, too tense to care about it right now. Seifer's lips found their way to my ear, another shudder running down my spine.

" Please, you get off on nearly getting caught." He accused with a grin, knowing that I did have a thing with risky places for our lewd acts. I don't know why, but it's just...fun? Not wanting to deny that fact, I reached out, pushing my hands under his revealing shirt. Greedily, I felt up his toned stomach, loving his body more than I probably should.

0-Roxas-0

I was walking out of school, minding my own business, heading over to meet Pence and Olette. I saw a couple people kissing out of the corner of my eye, but didn't think anything of it. People make out here all the time. Couples usually try and stick their tongues down each other's throats, so nothing wrong, right? That is, until I looked over and saw _Hayner_, my best friend and companion in trouble, _kissing Seifer_ who, last I checked, hated Hayner! My shock made me pause, taking in the horrifying scene of Hayner groping at Seifer's chest and Seifer _grinding against Hayner_. The last thing I saw before I ducked behind the corner was Hayner pulling off our bully's hat to run his fingers through his hair. What the fuck is going on?! The world must be ending! Trying to get my head in order, I pulled out my phone as I took off in the direction that I knew Pence and Olette were going to be waiting for me.

" The world is fucking ending! Hayner just had Seifer's tongue down his throat!" I yelled into my phone when I knew that I was far enough away. My best friend is getting together with our tormentor?! What the fucking HELL IS GOING ON?! More importantly, why DIDN'T HE TELL ME SOONER?!

0-Hayner-0

After he riled me up a bit, he invited me to come with him to his house. He claimed that he wanted to fuck me in a more private place. Though he mainly just wanted to hear me moan more than anything. It was a little nerve wracking to be following Seifer to his car, since I know what's coming when we get there. Both of us are still obviously aroused, so its safe to say we're gonna fuck.

I twiddled my thumbs nervously in my lap, not sure how to feel about going to his _house_. I mean, sure, we've had sex in many inappropriate places, but Seifer's house is definitely not someplace we've been. Maybe that'll be my chance to confess to him? By the time I looked up from my lap, I found that we were pulling up to his house. Oh great, of course he lives close...super.

As soon as we got into the house, Seifer turned to pin me against the door I had just closed. For reasons beyond me, my heartbeat picked up, his seductive smile making shivers run up and down my spine. Come on, why am I nervous _now_ after everything we've done?! Get it together Hayner! He's seen every inch of you, and you've seen every inch of him. Nothing to be all nervous about! When he moved to put his lips on my neck, my breath hitched, my head reflexively tilting for him. God, I'm falling apart...

" Man Hayner, you're submissive as hell today." The blond above me hummed, pressing his body flush against mine, earning him a breathy gasp. " I like it." Seifer purred into my ear, getting me to let out a groan.

We somehow made it upstairs to his bed, our clothes scattered throughout his house now. I could feel my face flushing at being on Seifer's bed...completely naked...with said guy looking me over. Thank god I was laying on my stomach, that way I could easily hide my face from him. Fuck, this isn't like me at all! I'm not shy! Stupid feelings...My back arched at the feeling of his warm, wet tongue running along my back. Oh man, he can take his sweet time now, can't he...? Fuck.

" Now I don't have to worry about getting interrupted, and you can be as loud as you want." He hummed, teasingly pressing his finger against my entrance, making me have to suppress my moan.

I'm not gonna lie, it felt amazing to be able to fully enjoy having sex with Seifer. It makes being 18 never feel so good. The feeling of Seifer collapsing on top of me, panting heavily was real nice too. It showed me that he enjoyed that just as much as I did. Usually he's perfectly fine after us having sex, but this time it seems like he got to enjoy it a lot. How does he not care that our cum is all over his bed?! Though I could do without the wet, sticky feeling between us, our slick hips pressed together. Embarrassingly enough, my heartbeat was still erratically pumping as I thought about my little confession. Fuck, I know I should just keep it to myself, but if this keeps up, I'm going to get my feelings hurt! Just fucking say it like a man Hayner! Don't be a little pussy! Gathering up my courage, I tried ignoring the fact my face had begun flushing already.

" Um….hey Seifer?" I began, my voice nearly quivering stupidly. Come on, this isn't too hard! The worst thing he can say is no and laugh…..That sounds pretty bad though…..fuck.

" What Chicky?" He hummed, his voice muffled by my shoulder that he had pressed his face into.

" I-I was just thinking, you know, that maybe, we could…..I don't know…...it's just been hard for me to be okay with our quick little fucks….I mean….fuck…...it's just, I...kind of really _like_ you….and….I was wondering if it was possible if we could maybe…..go out?" I stumbled over my words, it coming out a lot lamer than I thought it was going to be. Wincing, I prepared to be flat out rejected, not thinking that he would want to accept a confession from _me_. We agreed that it was only fucking, and now I'm asking for more. The beany lover pushed off of me, giving me a bewildered look that made my heart drop. I had to bite my cheek to make sure I didn't cry, since the feeling was creeping up on me. I'd lose what little pride I have left! Suck it up!

" Fuck, you're so dense Hayner!" I blinked at his response, not sure what he meant by that. Well, it wasn't a no…? " Why the fuck would I have brought you to _my house_ and fucked you on _my bed_ and let you get your _cum_ on my bed if I _just_ thought of you as my fuck toy?! You're trying to tell me that you _still_ hadn't figured out that I think of you as more than my ass to nail? Boy, I knew you were blond, but wow Chicky." Seifer ranted, giving me an unamused look as I stared up at him, trying to sort my emotions. I'm not sure if that should piss me off, or make me incredibly happy….? I mean, he just said that he likes me, but he was pretty rude about it. He's so fucking hard to read, so how in the world would I have known he had the same thought as me.

" Just come here you asshole." I growled, reaching up to pull him in for a kiss, enjoying the fact that we both had feeling for each other. I never thought I'd be happy to be _Seifer's boyfriend_.

" Mh, love ya too Hay."

0-Roxas-0

Pence and I just stared at Olette as she tried explaining to us, that she knew this whole time. How could she just keep us in the dark about what are buddy was doing with our bully?! He's our _friend_ and him with Seifer worries me like hell. Sure, I don't give a fuck about him liking guys, but if it was only just _any guy_ but Seifer! It made me feel a little better to have Olette looking so sure of herself, like she trusts Hayner to know better than to get hurt…. but if everything is true, Seifer beat Hayner up when they had first started this whole relationship! That doesn't sound like a healthy relationship!

" Listen guys. I know you're shocked, but I told Hayner that he needs to make sure he doesn't get his heart broken, and if he does, we're kicking that good for nothing Seifer's asshole ass till he cries. No one is going to hurt Hayner." Olette gave us a firm look that told us she _would_ go and beat up Seifer till he cried and/or bled. The look in her eye was very…..frightening and just reminded me why I never wanted to date her.

" Thanks for the reminder to never get on your bad side. Chicks are fucking scary…" I mumbled, vowing to myself that I start looking into being gay like Hayner. Sounds less scary than dealing with girls…..Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned after all. Seifer better try holding onto his man bits, since Olette doesn't seem to be planning on going easy on him. I won't either, but I'm just going to step back and let Olette do her thing.

0-Hayner-0

Thankful that it was the weekend, I just comfortably snuggled up to Seifer's toned chest, enjoying waking up in his arms like this. Carefully turning around, I made sure to not wake him, so I could see his sleeping face. Sighing happily, I ran my hands through his messy blond hair, not minding how messed up this _should_ be to me. We were beating each other up not too long ago, and now this…. Maybe it is messed up, but I love it.

" Mmn, it's too early Chicky…." Seifer mumbled sleepily, leaning into my touch, his toned body rubbing against mine as he shifted. Never in my life did I think I'd find another male body so fucking hot, but it just happened. No wonder he shows it off all the time. Huffing, he moved so he was half leaning over me, giving me a lingering kiss before he got out of bed.

After showering together and eating some breakfast, Seifer told me that he had somewhere to go today, but that he's going to give me a spare key to his house and that I could just do whatever I want and stay here whenever. I'm pretty sure that I'll be moving in soon, since I'm 18 and my parents can't keep me forever, so I might as well enjoy my bizarre relationship to the fullest. Following Seifer out of the house, I parted ways with him, planning on just wandering and maybe meeting up with the guys today. Life is good. I just had glorious sex with the hottest guy in school, my friends are cool with me dating a guy, I get to live with him, awesome.

I feel like this is going to end soon, since I've never been able to be happy without something getting in the way. Doesn't mean I won't ignore that and just enjoy my time though. After going to a cafe and looking out over their balcony at the people below, I got a call from the guys, Roxas yelling at me right away, telling me I'm a terrible friend for not letting him in on the fact that I fuck with Seifer. I had to calm him down, and tell him that I wouldn't hide anything from him again, Olette helping on the other side of the line.

" So, you guys like boyfriends or something now?" Roxas asked, Pence agreeing with the question, obviously curious about it too. Can't say I blame them.

" Yeah, at first we were just fuck buddies, but we've agreed that it's kind of more than that." Cue the gagging noises from my oh so lovely friends, minus Olette, which made me angrily tell them to shut up before laughing. Looking out over the balcony, I caught sight of said boyfriend standing across the street, just waiting for something. Just on the high of my happy mood, I smiled down at him, opening my mouth to call out to him. " Seif-!" My throat closed as I saw some chick bounding over to him, throwing him a huge smile as she threw herself at him in a hug. My eye twitched slightly, my mood suddenly crumbling and shifting between jealousy and heart break. Maybe….they're just...friends…? Seifer was smirking as usual as he returned the hug, the two exchanging words. Just friends…..don't jump the gun Hayner… My friends were calling my name in my ear as I silently watched the scene below me.

They seemed to have a place in mind, since they started walking side by side towards somewhere. My heart was aching as it threw itself against my ribcage repeatedly as my worry rose. Fuck….please don't….no…..not here...not now...I had guessed before any of this, that he'd be the one to cheat...but I didn't want it to happen when I was _finally_ happy! My breath caught in my throat as Seifer put his arm around her shoulders, her arm wrapping around his waist in return. The concerned voices of my friends faded away as my eyes widened, my vision blurring with tears as I watched the girl lean up to kiss his cheek, the blond only rolling his eyes playfully at her….Not…..friends…. oh fuck me… Cursing myself for getting emotional, I looked away and shut my eyes tightly, returning my attention to my friends.

" I-I've…..gotta go.." My voice was already cracking as I held back from breaking apart in a public place.

" Hayn-!" I quickly ended the call before taking off, making everyone stare at me for running out like a weirdo. It was hard to see through my tear filled, blurry eyes, but I just ran as hard as I could, wanting away from there as soon as possible. I nearly wanted to physically hurt myself for heading in the direction of Seifer's house, finding it pathetic that I wanted to go to him for comfort. Fuck him! Fucking asshole made me think that I was something more! Yeah fucking right! I'm so fucking _stupid_! I let him get in my head!

Finding a safe place to collapse against a nearby tree, I sniffled as I panted, trying to hold in the tears that were already streaming down my face. Pulling out my phone again, I dialed Olette, knowing she'd be the best one to turn to for some comfort.

" Hayner! Baby, what's wrong?!" Her motherly voice came through, only making me cry harder. She might be good at comforting, but she has a way of making you break down and show your raw emotions. I feel so fucking girly…. I hate this.

" 'L-Lette… c-can I com-e over?" I choked out, getting reassuring coos from my beloved girl friend. She is most definitely our own personal mother. After she told me that I'm not just allowed to come over, but she _orders_ me to come over, I started heading in the direction of her place, glad I'm not too far.

I had barely even knocked on her door before I was yanked inside, Olette pulling me in for a hug, petting my hair lovingly. Sure enough, at her kindness, I broke down completely and sobbed harder than I ever remember doing before. She didn't even care that I had my face buried into her chest and am soaking her shirt with my tears and snot.

" Hey, it's okay Hay Hay, I'm here. It's okay. You cry as much as you need." She put her head on top of mine as she kept running her hands through my unruly hair. I didn't even realize that Roxas and Pence were there until I felt someone press against my back, sandwiching me in a hug. I smelled that it was Roxas before he even spoke up. He has a cologne that's hard to forget, since it smells really good surprisingly.

" Hayner, what the hell happened?" He asked, not expecting me to answer as he put his head against the back of mine. Pence joined the little huddle around me, making me both happy and claustrophobic at the same time.

After I started running out of tears, I went back to sniffling, getting a little too hot in the friend huddle of love. Squirming a bit, I tried sending the message that I was fine and it's time to let go. Luckily they backed off, save for Olette who let me hang on her, the front of her shirt a soaked mess thanks to me.

" What did he do?" My brunette friend asked, rubbing my cheek with her hand as she gave me a concerned look, nailing that it was Seifer. What else could it have been honestly? I don't cry about a whole lot, so it's pretty easy to narrow it down to him. Looking away, I regretted the fact that I broke my promise of not getting hurt to her. Usually I run away and hide when I get hurt like this, but I just felt like I needed someone to comfort me. Now I'm thinking it might have been smarter to have stayed by myself to cry.

" I….was in the cafe on the balcony when I was talking to you guys….and…. this girl came up and he was acting all….lovey with her and….she fucking kissed him and he didn't move away…" I mumbled, hitting the stage where my chest just feels empty and I'm depressed. I can't find the energy to be pissed right now, but I'm sure it'll come eventually. Glancing back at Olette, I found her glaring off into the distance, obviously not loving Seifer for hurting me. She said she'd hurt him if he ever did anything to make me upset, and going around with a girl definitely hurts.

" Don't worry babe, he'll pay, I promise." It was almost creepy to see her say something so threatening with a smile on her face. Yeah…. Seifer's dead…. but damn it, why do I not want him too badly fucking injured?! He hurt me! I should want him to pay!

" Just…. I know this sounds stupid and crazy as hell…. but… don't hurt him too bad…" I mumbled quietly, kind of hoping she didn't hear me, since it's very stupid of me to still care for that jerk. I can't help it! He was being halfway normal towards the end and he was sweet when you're just...with him like that. Sure we still butted heads, but it wasn't a BAD time once we both started getting each other and I stopped fighting it.

" I won't, I'll just make sure he understands what an idiot he was being. I'll be right back." Olette kissed my forehead before rushing out of her house, leaving us three scrambling after her to make sure Seifer didn't get killed at the hands of an overprotective Olette. Like I said, she's a very scary woman, not one to piss off.

The whole time we were just blindly searching for Seifer, I had a horrible feeling in my stomach, wanting Seifer to just be nowhere to be seen. I really don't want to get into this, but of course I just can't get things to go my way. Seifer was walking down the street with Rai and Fuu by his side, thankfully lacking the chick I saw him with earlier. Though I guess that didn't matter to Olette, since she balled up her fists and approached Seifer without a care in the world. The guys and I just watched in awe as she didn't even blink at him giving her a curious look, his height towering over her. We all thought she was going to slap him, but she was too pissed for that and hauled off and punched him square in the jaw, the force even making him stumble back.

" You fucking bastard! I should kill you, you good for nothing prick!" Olette yelled, surprising us once again, since she _never_ swears. The scarred blond and his buddies looked just as caught off guard by Olette's sudden outburst, since in all the years they've known her, she's been the sweet girl. Knowing what was coming, I did my best to hide behind Roxas and Pence, not wanting to meet eyes with Seifer. Sure I feel like a pussy for hiding when I should be holding my head high, but I don't give a fuck about my pride right now. Seifer rubbed his jaw as he turned back to Olette, giving her an unhappy look, but he seemed….tamer? Like he wasn't going to explode, which is something I might have changed in him. He got progressively more and more okay with little jabs and teasing as we were together. Before he'd have taken it was a sign to fight and I'd be punched.

" Can I ask what the fuck _that_ was for?" We all were afraid that Olette was going to explode by how red her face got in her anger.

" What was that _for_?! Are you an even bigger idiot than I pegged you for?! Going around with your girl while leading Hayner on? Ring a bell? She kissed you?! You broke my baby's fucking heart?!" The much shorter brunette grabbed Seifer's shirt, pulling him down to her level as she fumed. Then what I had feared would happen, happened, his icy blue eyes flicked up to mine. My heart lurched unpleasantly, the pain and want for him still there completely. Olette didn't give him time to respond and came over to me, making me want to whine as she grabbed my wrist and pulled me so I was between them. I'm sure my face was still red and puffy from crying, the same going for my eyes that were stinging now. " Look at him! How can you be okay with this?!" Seifer's eyes softened as he reached out for me, running his hand along my cheek. My friend pulled me back out of his reach, making him puff up a bit out of frustration. My eyes stayed locked on his, my pulse increased more than I'm sure is healthy, the beanied blond focusing on me as he spoke.

" Girl? You mean my cousin? She had just come into town and asked to go out to lunch with me, and was happy that I told her I've got a boyfriend. That's why she hugged me, that's why she was close and kissed my cheek. She's an affectionate person, what can I say. There was _no romance_ between us, I _promise_. That's just disgusting on so many levels." Seifer gave me a half smile, reaching out again to cup my face as Olette let go of my hand. " If you wouldn't just texted me instead of freaking out, you would've known that, stupid. Try not getting all upset with women being around me, I fucked you in my bed, remember? Not gonna give that up for a chick, or another guy. Your charm just got to me." He teased, lightly flicking my forehead with a laugh. Pouting at him making me feel stupid for overreacting to a stupid situation, I grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him down for a kiss. His hands went down to my lower back, pushing up my shirt slightly.

" Ewww it's happening again!" Roxas whined, not liking having to witness our PDA again I'm sure. My friend's comment made Seifer pull away, looking over to Roxas and to me. He doesn't know the whole deal with Roxas… I didn't have the time to tell him yet.

" Again? What does he mean again?"

" He caught us yesterday when you didn't listen to me and kept going right there on school grounds, you jerk! I told you to stop!" I huffed, punching his shoulder a few times before he grabbed my wrists to stop me, giving me an amused look.

" You're the one who got hard from me just _walking up to you_!" He countered, making my ears go red and forget that my friends were still a few feet away, same with his friends.

" You-! You're the one who made my body connect you with sex, so it's not my fault that every time we met, we fucked!" I bit back, frowning up at him, wishing that my hands weren't still in his grip so I could hit him again. We bantered like this all the time, so we both learned to not take it seriously, but that doesn't mean I don't have some pride to maintain!

" You're the kinky one who gets off on doing it in public places, so you have nothing to complain about." Seifer smirked at me, knowing that I had nothing better to come back at him with. It is kind of true… I find public places thrilling for having sex, since you don't know if you'll be caught or not. The red from my ears moved down to my cheeks as I fought against his hold, growling at him.

" S-Shut up! I take it back, I hate you so much!" My thrashing only earned a laugh from Seifer as he held my hands with one hand, and grabbed my chin with the other.

" Yeah right, this coming from the guy who cried at a girl kissing my cheek. Oh yeah, you hate me alright." The taller blond teased, kissing me again, picking me up unexpectedly, causing me to make a unmanly squeak. I was nearly over his shoulder, so you can't blame me. Though I got a good look at my friend's faces. Two of them slightly horrified by the details of our conversation and our interactions, one smiling happily at me as she clutched her hands over her heart. Seifer's friends headed off sometime before I guess, knowing that I'd be leaving with him. Seifer moved me so I was piggy backing on him, his hands uncomfortably close to my ass.

While we were walking down the sidewalk to his house, I grabbed his hat off his head, much to his displeasure. I hate him hiding his hair all the time, so I make sure to steal it any time he has it on around me. Pulling it over my messy hair, I contently ran my hands through his light blond hair, enjoying that his hat never seems to mess it up.

" I think you have an unhealthy fascination with my hair, Chicky." Rolling my eyes at his claim, I nuzzled my face into his neck, breathing in his wonderful smell.

" Not my fault you hide it and make me want to see it. I like your hair, so sue me." I mumbled, comfortable with being with him like this. Nice to know that we got together, broke up, and got back together again, all in the course of a day and a half. This relationship outta be good. Thank god I punched him...

_Extra little something~:_

I guess you could compare us to rabbits and wouldn't be too far from the truth. Yeah yeah, men think about sex about every 5 seconds or something like that, not surprising. Though when you add _two men_ to those statistics, it's probably like every _other_ second. We're either being playful, cuddling, or having sex. When we're alone together, it's not long before the clothes are coming off. It's not like I'm complaining about that. Sex is nice. I love sex. Especially sex with _Seifer_. We've probably been dating for a good three years? Started in the middle of Senior year of high school, kept up three years after we graduated. What can I say, we were both 18, hormonal, and wanted to get laid. Now we're 21, hormonal, sexually driven beasts. My only complaint is that in our three years of sex and love, _I've been the one getting fucked_. The oh so lovely Seifer's ass is still virgin. That fact pisses me off to no end. It's not like I can _ask_ to change it up, since he won't do it. I don't need to ask to know that. He'd probably not have sex with me for a few days just to punish me for asking. Thick headed bastard wouldn't ever want to be fucked…. fuck do I love him though… damn it.

Once I came home from my job at the cafe, I threw my jacket on the couch, knowing Seifer wouldn't care. I move in his house after we graduated, so I've been the one cleaning most of the time. Not that we clean often. It's a controlled mess. Kicking off my shoes, I headed upstairs, frustrated with the thoughts of wanting to please Seifer for one. Might as well get undressed, since if either one of us is angry, we have sex for sure. Angry sex is normal for us.

Growling, I undid my pants and pulled them off in a huff, tossing them at the wall as I plopped down on our bed. Sighing, I started tugging my boxers down, stopping as I thought about how good Roxas has it. My best friend had his car break down on him one day, not that it was surprising, since his car is pretty crappy. He had it towed to an auto shop, and had to come by the next day to pick it up. I gave him a lift and let him stay over ( Seifer complained the whole night about the fact that with Roxas there, sexy time was off the table). Roxas went back the next day and, this is all from what he said to me, he walked in and saw a pair of legs under his car. Trying to say hello, he greeted the person under the car and gave the mysterious foot a light kick. Much to his pleasure, the person rolled out from under his car and was 'smoking hot and covered in grease, but he just had the most beautiful eyes and wonderful smile and wild hair'. Thus began the redhead and Roxas' relationship. Axel and Roxas are fucking cute together and it pisses me off. They've been dating like two years now, and Axel fucks Roxas about as much as Seifer does to me, but the thing is, Roxas managed to convince Axel to let him fucking him just once. All because it was Roxas' birthday and Axel is nice enough to let himself be fucked! Sure I guess it took a lot of convincing on Roxas' part, but it still happened! Meanwhile I know there's no way that's going to happen for me.

Just as I was pulling my boxers down enough that my dick showed, I heard a cat whistle come from the doorway. Even though I knew that it could only be Seifer, I still quickly turned my head to look at the grinning man who gave me a look of approval. He's only gotten sexier over the last couple of years, with his strong jawline, piercing eyes, gorgeous body, short light blond hair… Fucking jerk. I still have my doe eyes and boyish face and looks while he's gone to god level.

" Man Chickadee, eager much?" Said blond hummed, striding over to me easily before moving to straddle me. At the simple action of him coming over, I had already gotten hard. Shivering at his finger sliding up my throbbing length. " Damn Hay, did you get bigger?" Seifer asked in amusement, enjoying that fact more than he should. At least I have that going for me, my cock is bigger, otherwise I'm even still fairly short.

" Yeah, I bet that I could even pleasure _you_." I smugly proclaimed, giving him a challenging look at his frown. Oh yeah, hook, line, and sinker! I might have a chance at getting what I want!

" Right, yeah, no. Don't get too full of yourself there. You couldn't give me a good fuck Hayner, you don't know how to do it right." Feeling offended, I glared up at him, knowing that we're both riling each other up at this point.

" I'd have you fucking _moaning, Seifer_. You're just too _scared_ to be fucked by me!" At his pissed off look, I knew I had him, my excitement filling me up.

" Like fuck-"

" Chicken."

" Hayn-"

" Chicken~!"

" FINE!" Seifer growled, pulling his pants and boxers down in a single movement as he glared at me. Woah, yes~! The taller blond pulled up his shirt to show off more of his toned body, making me have to hold back from pouncing on him. " Have at it then, if you're so fucking sure!" I'm not sure he thought through this, but I could care less. Grabbing his wrist, I pulled him down and flipped us so I was on top. Already I saw that his chest was heaving, my proud boyfriend probably scared out of his mind. Not giving him time to rethink this, I pulled his pants all the way off, doing the same with my boxers and shirt. Leaning down, I ran my tongue over his stomach, feeling his muscles tense up as I went, his breath coming in short bursts. " F-fuck…!" He hissed, lolling his head back as I licked up to his chest. Knowing that his nipples were sensitive, I wrapped my mouth around the hard nub, rubbing his hard on as I did so. It felt insanely awesome to feel his back arch in pleasure as he gasped loudly, his hands moving to grab my hair.

" H-Hayn-ner! St-op~! I take it back! AH! Fucking hell~! I don't w-want it!" He broke his rule of not moaning quickly, his body reacting to my every touch. He tried pushing my head away from his abused nipples, but the pleasure made him weak. Just a little payback for not stopping the first time we had sex when I told him to stop~.

" Don't think I want to~." I hummed, moving to his neck since I know his sweet spots there. Licking at his neck, I bit down lightly, sucking and kissing until it was a bright red mark. Seifer was groaning the whole time, my hand still rubbing and pumping his cock. I pulled away at feeling something wet against my hand, I stopped my movements, Seifer sighing as he let his head drop back down to the pillow as he panted, probably thinking it was over. Looking down to my hand, I found it covered in pre-cum, my blond boyfriend obviously enjoying this more than he was letting on. " This much already? Who can't fuck you right again Seifer?" I purred with a grin as I hovered over him, loving his lightly flushed face, his glare not fitting him right now.

Moving back down his body, I gave his shaft a sensual lick, getting his back to arch as he choked out a moan. He pushed up enough so he could see what I was doing to him, still looking pretty nervous about this whole thing. Wanting to be nice, I leaned over him, biting my lip as our erections rubbed together so I could grab the bottle on our nightstand. I want to make sure that it's not painful for him, since he might let me do this again if I do a good job at it. When I covered my fingers with the liquid and shoved in my finger, Seifer jolted a bit in pain before I put in another finger. Leaning up to give him a kiss, I tried moving my fingers around to find his spot, knowing just how great it feels. Sure enough, I found it and rubbed my fingers against it, getting the hottest reaction ever. Seifer pulled away from the kiss, rocking his hips against my fingers, his body arching as he moaned loudly. His hand were grabbing at the sheets, searching for something to hold onto as I assaulted his prostate. Hearing my boyfriend cry out in ecstasy and see his sexual faces at just my fingers was something I wanted to have happen for as long as possible.

" Ah~ AH, mhnnn~! Fuck HAYNER! God, just f-fucking _put your dick in before I punch you_!" Seifer threatened, bucking his hips up with a growl, having every intention of punching me. Giving his pulsing erection one last lick, I sat up, pulling my fingers out as I took in the sight of him. His face flushed and a line of drool on the corner of his mouth his face wanting, but at the same time, he seemed pissed. Might not sound too hot, but to me it was. Grabbing his legs, I pulled them so they were wrapped around my waist and his ass on my thighs. Putting the head of my dick at his entrance, I looked up to him for a sign to continue, only seeing his tensed up face as he got ready for it.

" I'm going to do it Seif, okay?" I hummed, taking one last look at his messy hair and bright blue eyes before I thrusted in, knowing it feels less painful all at once. Seifer let out a noise of both pain and pleasure before he suddenly tightened even more around me, making me wince at the wonderful feeling. Before either of us knew what happened, his back arched as he came all over our stomachs. We stared at each other as he panted heavily, a smile slowly coming to my face as his own face turned bright red. " Did you..just… cum from me pushing in?" I asked, doing my best to keep from laughing at how fucking cute that was. I guess I've got more endurance than him when it comes to bottoming. " That's cute." I hummed, getting a few curses from Seifer in return as he tried saving his pride as his blush reached his ears. I shouldn't tease him too much, since he might not let me continue if I upset him.

" Shut up! You're the one who did too much foreplay, stupid! It's nothing that I did, it's your fault! Now fucking move, I don't want to have a chat when your fucking cock is jammed up my ass!" He hissed, grinding his hips on mine, a groan slipping out of me as I grabbed his hips. Giving him his wish, I thrusted once again, nailing his sweet spot dead on. It wasn't long before he wrapped his arms around my neck, panting and moaning into my ear.

Seifer pushed me so I was laying on my back with him riding me and moving his hips by himself, getting into this now that he's gotten over being embarrassed. It was incredibly hot to see him at this angle, his legs spread wide as his toned body moved above me in a different way than normal. Holy shit does this need to happen more often! Letting him keep doing what he was doing for a little bit longer, I decided to take over when I felt we were close. Flipping us back, I gave a couple more hard thrusts before Seifer tightened around me again, it becoming unbearably hot for me. This time we both called each other's names and came together, Seifer falling to the bed as he tried to catch his breath. I must've worn him out for once, since he usually has enough energy to fuck me at least twice, before I tell him I will hurt him if he does it again. Now that I'm on top, I can understand that you don't get as worn out, but I'm still exhausted.

Pulling out, I collapsed on top of him, not minding how wet and sticky he was from cumming twice. Oh man…. that was great! I need more of that! Running my hands through his hair, I kissed at his jawline, loving him even more after being able to please _him_ like he does to me.

" So, when can we do that again?" Seifer gave me a weak growl at my teasing, not amused by me wanting to do that again. I loved that, so there's no way we AREN'T doing that again!

" Ohh I hate you…" He groaned, turning his head to the side as he closed his eyes, probably so exhausted that he wants to fall asleep. Moving off of him, I curled up to his chest, glad he still wrapped his arms around me even though I pissed him off. He's going to feel that in the morning. We really went at it, so I might want to try and wake up before him so I can get to a safe distance. Something tells me that he's going to lash out because of the pain in his ass. Smiling, I nuzzled my face into his chest, happy that I made him mine.

* * *

><p><strong>AN How'd you like the fic and the little extra tidbit~? :D I know you guys didn't say much about my last Seifer X Hayner story, so I hope you like this! ;-; please tell me what you think! This is just a silly little story, so I hope you do. This plot bunny bothered me, then just grew, so I hope you like it's extra long length! I didn't mean for it to be so long, but what can you do? XD Thanks for reading~ please let me know if I did okay! **


End file.
